My life is Yours
by RieeChan 'KoAlzkky
Summary: Sekuel of i'll be back for U. Mampukah waktu mengubah perasaan maki untuk kakei? adakah seseorang yg dapat merebut hatinya selain Kakei?/Kakeixmakixakaba/RnR please.


Haiiii minnaaa^^

Selamat datang di fict kedua saiaa

dan ini sekuel dari i'll be back for U, yang berarti kakeimaki*lagi?*

Selamat menikmati, jangan lupa ripyuu ditunggu XD**  
><strong>

**MY LIFE IS YOURS**

**(sekuel of i'll be back for U)**

**Pairing : kakeiXmakiXakaba**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : OOC(sangat), Gaje tingkat dewa, abal, typo(mungkin?), aneh, gak nyambung, alur kecepatan.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-Happy Reading-**

Kriiiiiiing.

"Hmm..." suara apa itu?

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Merasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku. Ternyata suara berisik itu berasal dari jam wekerku. Segera kumatikan bunyi berisik itu. Aku mulai menggeliat kecil, merenggangkan otot-ototku.

Aku beranjak dari kasur, mengambil handuk dan mandi.

Selesai menyegarkan badan dengan mandi, aku menuju dapur, membuat secangkir teh, dan melakukan rutinitasku yang lain seperti biasa. Kuliahku baru mulai jam 9 pagi ini, dan sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan sebelum jam 9. Mungkin aku bisa makan pagi diluar, atau hanya sekedar menikmati angin musim semi.

Haah... musim semi. Tak terasa ini musim semi keempat ku semenjak Kakei pergi. Bagaimana kabarnya disana yah? Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Kami memang masih saling berhubungan, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sibuk dengan kuliah dan American Football. Sebenarnya dia itu benar mencintaiku tidak sih?

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak,tidak. Berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan yang buruk Maki.

"Musim semi... Baiklah."

Aku memutuskan makan di luar sambil menghirup udara musim semi.

Aku mengenakan kaus putih bergaris-garis biru dan celana jins selutut. Rambutku ku biarkan tergerai. Sepertinya bukan fashion yang buruk untuk musim semi. Baiklaah.. berangkat.

Aku memutuskan mencari cafe yang terdekat dengan kampusku. Aku duduk di sebuah cafe didepan taman. Aku sering duduk dicafe ini sambil menunggu jam kuliahku dimulai. Aku memesan segelas _cappucino _dan_ omelette._ Sambil menunggu pesananku datang, pikiranku kembali menerawang jauh. Sudah 4 tahun Kakei pergi dan selama 4 tahun tidak pernah sedetikpun aku bisa melupakannya. Terkadang aku berpikir, semua yang telah kulalui bersama Kakei hanyalah mimpi semu.

Pelayan yang membawakan pesananku menyadarkankan ku dari alam pikiranku. Akupun mulai menikmati makan pagiku.

Seusai menikmati makananku, aku mengambil ponselku dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Otohime-chan." sapaku riang

"_Moshi-moshi_ Maki-chan, ada apa?"jawab Otohime dari seberang sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga, sekarang aku hanya menonton latikan klub amefuto, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang dicafe depan taman. Otohime-chan jangan beranjak dari tempatmu, aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Pembicaraan berakhir dan aku segera beranjak dari cafe setelah membayar makananku dan pergi menemui Otohime.

Aku pergi kelapangan Amefuto Saikyoudai Wizard, kulihat Otohime sedang bersama anggota cheer yang lain.

Sebelum sempat aku memanggilnya, Otohime sudah melihatku dan berlari kearahku.

"Maakiiii-chaaan"ia berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaiannya. Otohime memang masih aktif menjadi cheer meski sudah diuniversitas. Ia kuliah di Saikyoudai sama sepertiku, hanya saja kami beda jurusan.

"Maki-chaan, kau tidak kuliah?"tanya Otohime.

"Nanti jam 9, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, hari ini jadwal pertandingan Enma Fires, aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya." jawab Otohime bersemi-semi.

"Huh, hanya demi Mizumachi itu kau bolos kuliah, yang benar saja?" sindirku, tentu saja karena aku iri!

"Ahaa, aku tau, kau pasti iri kan? Yaah salah mu sendiri tidak mau mencari pacar. Lebih memilih menunggu si Kakei yang tidak jelas bagaimana kabarnya, padahal mungkin saja ia sekarang sedang bersenang-senangdengan gadis lai-"

"KAKEI TIDAK SEPERTI ITU." tanpa sadar aku jadi membentak Otohime, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu...

"Ah, maaf Maki-chan, kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu-"

Tanpa ku sadari sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Otohime langsung memelukku.

"Maafkan aku Maki-chan, aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu, hanya saja aku sedih melihatmu terus menunggu Kakei yang tidak pernah disampingmu. Dan sekarang, apa yang kau tangisi Maki-chan." kata Otohime masih terus memelukku.

"Aku tau, tapi aku yakin Kakei pasti akan kembali,ia sudah berjanji padaku, lagipula aku hanya mencintai Kakei..." kataku pelan, Otohime melepaskan pelukannya, aku menyapu airmataku dengan punggung tangan.

"Fuuh.. tidak baik seorang gadis cantik menangis, ritme mu akan kacau." tiba-tiba Akaba muncul sambil menyerahkan sebuah saputangan.

Aku sempat bengong beberapa saat, tapi segera sadar, "T-terima kasih Akaba-kun" aku rasa sekarang mukaku memerah karena malu. Kenapa Akaba ada disini, terlebih aku sedang menangis! Memalukan.

Pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan pergi dengan gitar kesayangannya dipunggung. Meninggalkanku dan Otohime yang bengong. Dan meninggalkan saputangannya tentunya.

"Hei Maki-chan." Otohime sadar dari bengongnya.

"Hmm.."

"Akaba-kun itu baik yah."kulirik Otohime, dia sedang melihatku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huh, aku tau maksudmu, jangan coba-coba menjodohkan aku dengannya." kataku dengan nada sinis.

"Makii-chaan, masa kau tidak terharu dengan perlakuaannya barusan? Ia memberimu saputangan saat kau menangis, itu artinya dia memperhatikanmu Maki-chaan." Otohime mencoba menjelaskannya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas dan memutar bola mataku, "Oh yeah, aku terharu, lalu kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah Maki-chan, tidak bisa kah kau membuka hati untuk seseorang yang ada disekitarmu?"

"TIDAK." jawabku tegas.

"Huh, kau ini memang keras kepala."

"Memang, karena itu aku hanya mau menunggu Kakei-kun" kataku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kali ini Otohime yang menghela nafas, "Yeaah, romantis sekali."

Aku hanya bisa terkikik.

_12.00 pm_

Akhirnya kuliah membosankan ini selesai juga. Terkadang aku heran bagaimana dosen itu bisa terus mengoceh selama berjam-jam tanpa bosan-bosannya, padahal yang mendengar saja sudah bosan setengah mati.

Ngomong-ngomong pertandingan Enma Fires sudah selesai belum yah? Aku ingin menyusul Otohime.

Ku ambil ponselku dan mengirim pesan pada Otohime.

Belum 1 menit ponselku sudah berdering.

_From: Otohime-chan_

_Pertandingan masih berlangsung Maki-chan cepatlah kau kemari, Mizumachi kereeeen sekalii!_

Aku hanya sweatdrop membaca pesan darinya. Mereka memang sudah pacaran semenjak masuk universitas, walaupun berbeda universitas Otohime tetap selalu mendukung Mizumachi saat bertanding, bahkan saat Saikyoudai melawan Enma pun Otohime tanpa sengaja mendukung Mizumachi yang akhirnya mendapat _deathglare_ dari Hiruma, hihihi.

Dan saat Enma bertanding Otohime tidak pernah absen sekalipun, bahkan rela bolos kuliah seperti saat ini. Yaah kalau Kakei yang bertanding mungkin aku juga akan seperti Otohime.

Dan kembali ke Kakei, aku jadi teringat kata-kata Otohime tadi. Membuka hati untuk seseorang? Yang benar saja! Tidak akan! Kakei sudah berjanji akan kembali.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kampusku. Namun, langkahku terhenti melihat sosok tak jauh didepan ku yang sudah ku kenal baik. Pria berambut merah itu membawa gitar kesayangannya dipunggungnya seperti biasa. Ia satu jurusan denganku, semenjak menuntut ilmu di Saikyoudai ini, aku sudah berteman baik dengannya. Yah, walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti perkataannya tentang selera musik.

Ah benar! Saputangan!

Aku mempercepat langkahku, menuju kearahnya.

"Akaba-kun."

Dia berhenti dak menoleh ke arahku.

"Fuuh.. ada apa Shibuya-san?"

Aku menarik nafas setelah lelah berlari dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas ku.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." aku menyodorkan saputangan yang tadi ia berikan. "Dan tenang saja, aku belum menggunakan saputangan itu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir saputanganmu kotor" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu Akaba-kun, dan terima kasih telah meminjamiku". Aku berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban Akaba.

"Shibuya-san, apa kau akan pergi ke Enma?" kata Akaba tiba-tiba. Otomatis aku berbalik lagi menatapnya sedikit heran.

"A-ah, iya, ada apa?"

"Fuuh.. tidak apa, aku juga akan ke Enma, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja."katanya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamanya. Aku sedikit kaget dengan pernyataannya, tapi rasanya tidak ada ruginya aku ikut Akaba, malah akan lebih cepat sampai kan?, "Baiklah kalau begitu Akaba-kun." Jawabku sedikit malu-malu.

"Ayo, sebelum kita ketinggalan pertandingan Enma, jika begitu Kotaro pasti akan mengeluarkan jurus serangan ludah andalannya." Ia berjalan menuju parkiran, aku mengikutinya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasannya, begitulah Kotaro. Sesampainya diparkiran ia melemparkanku sebuah helm. Aku memakainya sambil memandang takjub motornya yang berwarna merah menyala. Benar-benar maniak merah.

~skip perjalanan~

_Lapangan tanding Amefuto Enma Fires_

Sampai diuniversitas Enma, kami langsung menuju lapangan pertandingan. Tak lama aku segera melihat Otohime bersorak-sorak bersama gadis berambut biru yang aku kenal bernama Suzuna. Mantan kapten Cheer Devil Bats dan sekarang menjadi manajer di Enma Fires. Tak sengaja mata Otohime ke arahku. Ia segera berlari ke arahku.

"Maki-chaan, Maki-chaan, Mizumachi kereen sekalii, ia berhasil mencetak touchdown! Kau lama sekali sih, jadi tidak menyaksikan aksi Mizumachi tadi, benar-benaar kereeen Maki-chaaaan.", aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Otohime dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-a, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan Otohime-chan."

"Aku serius Maki-chaan, kau kenapa lama sekali si-" Otohime menghentikan ocehannya dengan muka melongo. Apa yang di lihatnya. Aku hanya menatapnya heran " Ada apa Otohime-chan?" sebelum aku sempat berbalik melihat hal yang membuatnya bermuka seperti itu suara Akaba-san mendahuluiku.

"Shibuya-san, aku pergi dulu." ia melewati aku dan Otohime menuju bangku penonton.

Aah, sepertinya aku tau.

"Kau kenapa Otohim-"

"Maki-chan, sepertinya aku ketinggalan kabar menarik." Mata Otohime menatapku tajam sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Otohime-chan, kami cuma tidak sengaja bertemu tadi, dan kebetulan ia juga akan kesini, jadi ia mengajakku. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Mengerikan tau." Aku berjalan melewatinya menuju kursi penonton. Kulihat papan skor 35-07 kemenangan untuk Enma.

Wow, tidak buruk.

"Ayolaah Maki-chan, tidak mungkin hanya itu kaan?" Otohime merengek sambil mengikutiku.

Aku berhenti berbalik dan memberikan deathglare "H-A-N-Y-A I-T-U Otohime-chan !"

"B-baiklah, kita nikmati pertandingan saja." ia akhirnya berhenti mengoceh dan kembali bersorak-sorak untuk pacarnya itu.

Normal POV

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Enma Fires 45-07. Dengan adanya Sena si Eyeshield 21, Enma Fires bukan tim yang bisa diremehkan lagi.

Maki pulang ke apartemennya sendirian. Kenapa sendirian? Tentu saja karena Otohime menunggu Mizumachi untuk pulang bersamanya. Sebelum pulang ia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan malamnya. Entak kebetulan apa lagi, disana ia kembali bertemu pria berambut merah itu.

"Fuuh.. membeli bahan untuk makan malam Shibuya-san?" suara pemuda itu mengagetkan Maki

"Akaba-kun. Sedang apa disini?" Maki tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Sedang berbelanja tentunya. Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, berbelanja untuk makan malam. Hey Akaba-kun, menurutmu lebih baik Kare atau spageti?" ditangan Maki ada bumbu kare dan spageti.

"Fuuh.. lebih baik spageti menurutku, lebih mudah membuatnya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu." Maki tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan spageti dikeranjang belanjanya dan mengembalikan bumbu kare. "Akaba-kun membeli apa?" Maki kembali berkeliling bersama Akaba.

"Fuuh.. entahlah, aku juga bingung. Saranmu ?"

"E-eh, mungin... entahlah, aku juga tidak tau." Maki hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menatap bingung Akaba, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki ini tidak tau harus makan apa.

"Mungkin aku juga harus membuat spageti." akhirnya Akaba juga membeli spageti.

"Ya, itu lebih baik"

"Lebih baik lagi jika makan bersamamu." Akaba bergumam pelan –sangat pelan- hingga Maki juga tidak mendengarnya.

"Eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu Akaba-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa Shibuya-san. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau beli?"

"Sepertinya sudah semuanya. Akaba-kun sendiri ada yang masih ingin dibeli?"

"Tidak ada, kalau begitu kita ke kasir sekarang saja."

"Baiklah." Maki dan Akaba berjalan beriringan menuju kasir. Selesai membayar belanjaan mereka masing-masing, Akaba kembali menawarkan diri mengantar Maki.

"E-eh, tidak perlu Akaba-kun, lagipula aku ingin mampir dulu ke suatu tempat." Maki menolak secara halus. "Fuuh.. aku punya banyak waktu luang." Akaba tidak mau menyerah. Maki tidak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Akaba-kun." Akhirnya Maki mengalah. "Nah nona, kau mau mampir kemana dulu ?"

"Nng,, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin sekedar makan siang, tapi tidak jadi saja, nanti akan merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ingin makan apa?"

"E-eh, tidak perlu Akaba-kun."

"Sudah ku bilang aku punya banyak waktu Shibuya-san." Akaba menjawab dengan tegas namun berkesan lembut.

Maki benar-benar sulit menolak perkataan laki-laki ini. Entah karena pandangan tajam laki-laki ini atau saat ini dia memang sedang lapar? Apapun itu, Maki akhirnya makan siang berdua di Mc.D terdekat.

Meskipun Maki tidak begitu paham apa yang ada di kepala laki-laki dihadapanya saat ini tentang musik, tapi Maki sangat menikmati makan siangnya ini. Sudah begitu lama Maki tidak pernah makan siang bersama seorang laki-laki. Tentu saja Mizumachi tidak termasuk hitungan, karena dia selalu bersama Otohime. Mereka berbincang banyak hal, dan tentu saja separuhnya adalah tentang selera musik.

Setelah perdebatan singkat karena Akaba ingin mentraktir Maki, sedangkan Maki bersikeras ingin membayar makanannya sendiri, akhirnya Akaba membiarkan Maki membayar sendiri makanannya dan ia mengantar Maki pulang ke apartemennya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Akaba-kun."

"Fuuh.. bukan masalah, lain kali kau harus mau ku traktir Shibuya-san." Segera Akaba memacu motornya dan pulang, sedangkan Maki masih heran dengan kata-kata Akaba barusan. "Lain kali? memangnya dia bermaksud makan denganku lagi?". Maki hanya mengangkat bahu dengan pertanyaan dipikirannya sendiri itu. Ia segera masuk ke apartemennya.

_20.00 am_

"Kemana perginya Kakei ?" Maki bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sudah 3 hari ini ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Kakei. Ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Tapi Kakei menghilang entah kemana. Nomornya tidak aktif, dan emailnya pun tidak dibalas. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Apakah ia sesibuk itu disana hingga ia tidak sempat memberikan kabar apapun? apakah ia tidak memperdulikan Maki yang mengkhawatirkannya dan amat sangat merindukannya?

Maki hanya mengaduk-aduk spageti yang baru saja ia buat. Selera makannya hilang entah kemana. Bayangan Kakei berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba kehampaan merasuki dirinya. Ia merasa takut akan kehilangan. Kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia benar-benar rapuh tanpa Kakei disisinya. Bagaimana mungkin Maki bisa begitu mencintai laki-laki itu, yang selama 4 tahun tidak pernah berada disisinya.

Maki beranjak dari meja makan tanpa menyentuh makananya sedikitpun. Ia menuju tempat tidur dan duduk disana tanpa melakukan apapun sampai ia tertidur dengan sendirinya.

0~0~0

_Bandara Narita Internasional_

_07.00 pm_

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap turun dari pesawat. Ia menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi. Ia duduk dengan tenang menunggu barangnya, sementara beberapa pasang mata memandangnya. Postur tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi dan wajahnya yang oriental menarik perhatian beberapa gadis di sana. Tak lama bagasinya keluar dan ia segera pergi dari sana dan memanggil taksi.

"Mau kemana pak?" tanya si sopir taksi.

"Kota Deimon." jawab singkat laki-laki itu.

"Baik." Mobil pun melaju menuju Kota Deimon.

0~0~0

"_Dimana ini?"_

_Maki memandang heran di sekelilingnya. Ia kini berada di sebuah bukit yang indah, tapi ia tidak tau ini dimana. Maki berjalan menyusuri tempat itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang._

"_Shibuya-san."_

_Maki menoleh. Terlihat sesosok orang yang telah dikenalnya._

"_Akaba-kun? sedang apa kau disini? apa kau tau ini dimana?" tanya Maki._

"_Aku menunggumu Shibuya-san" Akaba melangkah mendekati Maki. _

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu Akaba-kun?"_

_Kini Akaba tepat persis dihadapan Maki. Pandangannya lurus menatap Maki._

"_Aku menunggumu melupakan laki-laki itu."_

"_A-apa maksudmu sih? siapa Akaba-kun?"_

"_Laki-laki yang terus kau tunggu Shibuya-san. Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya." Tiba-tiba Akaba memeluk Maki. Maki masih heran dengan semua ini. _

"_A-akaba-kun, apa maksud semua ini? dan lepaskan aku Akaba-kun." Maki berusaha melepaskan pelukan Akaba._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku menyukaimu Shibuya-san"_

_Tubuh Maki berhenti memberontak. Ia tercengang. Akaba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Maki. Maki hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menahan nafas. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Akaba semakin dekat diwajahnya. Dan semakin dekat..._

-o-

"Huaaaaa !" Maki terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur diwajahnya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Maki memandang disekelilingnya. "A-apa itu tadi? H-hanya mimpi?"

Maki bernafas lega. Ia menyapu keringatnya. Ia sudah berada dikamarnya kembali. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, ia membuat secangkir teh dan sandwich. Maki duduk dan menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Itu benar-benar mimpi yang aneh." gumam Maki pada dirinya sendiri. Hari ini ia ada jadwal kuliah jam 8 dan sekarang sudah jam 7. Menyadari ia mungkin akan terlambat, Maki segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap-siap.

-o-

"Haah... hampir saja terlambat." Maki mengatur nafasnya saat tiba diruangannya. Ia menuju tempat duduknya.

"Fuuh.. pagi yang sibuk Shibuya-san?" suara laki-laki disebelahnya menyapanya.

"E-eh, Akaba-kun." Maki jadi teringat mimpinya tadi malam dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa terlambat Shibuya-san ?" tanya Akaba lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya terlambat bangun saja." Maki berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Tak lama dosen mereka datang dan pembicaraan singkatpun berakhir.

~skip jam kuliah~

Maki POV

Fiuuh.. kuliah yang melelahkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Kenapa? karena mimpi aneh yang kualami. Terlebih lagi Akaba duduk disamping ku membuatku terus teringat mimpi itu.

"Makii-chaaan." Sebuah suara menyadarkanku. Aku berbalik kearah suara itu. Ternyata Otohime, ia berlari kearahku.

"Maki-chan, Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya begitulah, kuliahmu sendiri?"

"Sudah dari tadi Maki-chan, aku menunggumu, temani aku mencari gaun ya?"

"Gaun? untuk apa?"

"Kau belum tau? besok malam ada pesta dansa sekaligus pesta pertunangan Hiruma dan Mamori."

"Wow, benarkah? Aku tidak tau." Aku menggeleng. Benar-benar kejutan. Akhirnya setan mendapatkan hati sang malaikat. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana Maki-chan ?" Otohime bertanya lagi.

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum. lagi pula aku tidak punya kerjaan setelah ini.

"Bagus! aku harus mencari baju yang senada dengan Mizumachi." Otohime tersenyum riang.

"Hee?, kau akan pergi dengan Mizumachi?"

"Tentu saja Maki-chaan, memangnya dengan siapa lagi, ini kan pesta dansa juga, tentu saja harus berpasangan."

Hmm.,. benar juga. Untung saja aku tidak diundang.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang Maki-chan." Otohime menarik tanganku dengan semangat. Aku hanya pasrah.

Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

"Maki"

Aku dan Otohime berhenti, ternyata itu Mamori.

"Ah, Mamori selamat atas pertunangannya ya" menyalaminya dan tersenyum. Ia agak sedikit blushing. "Terima kasih Maki. Aku ingin memberikan undangan ini."

"Terima kasih mamori." Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat aku tidak punya pasangan. "A-ano Mamori-"

"Ah sebentar," Mamori memotong perkataanku. "pesan dari Hiruma kau harus datang sendirian." Mamori tersenyum bak malaikat. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, berdandang yang cantik ya"

Mamori meninggalkan aku dan Otohime yang masih heran. "Hei Otohime, itu apa maksudnya?" aku menunjuk Mamori yang pergi menjauh.

"Maksudnya kau harus pergi sendirian tanpa pasangan."

Aku semakin heran, "Kenapa begitu?"

Otohime hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, turuti saja. Sekarang ayo kita pergi mencari gaun" Otohime menarik tanganku lagi, dan kami berdua menuju sebuah Mall.

~TBC~

Bagaimana minna? OOC? kecepatan? aneh?

dan perlu diketahui, saya juga masih bingung bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini =.="

kalau ada saran silahkan ripyuu minnaa XD

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
